


Safe and sound

by SunnyDear



Series: Jily housewarming 100 word drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyDear/pseuds/SunnyDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 100</p></blockquote>





	Safe and sound

Bolting on hinges was trickier than Peter anticipated, and he wasn't convinced the lock was operative.  
The diagrams, recovered from under the sawdust, proved helpful. Eventually, the front door swung back and forth without a single squeak. He pulled it shut, and it latched with a satisfying click. A round of applause came from where James and Lily were puzzling over the placement of the stairs.  
“We can sleep in peace!” Lily cheered.  
“All you need is a front wall,” Peter joked back.  
Though the hinges were troublesome and the lock was fiddly, the front door was now fully functional.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 100


End file.
